Girl Trouble
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Takes place a few years after the series. Kinda AU. There's a new girl at Mokuba's school and He's instantly infatuated. Now he's seeking advice on what to do next.


'I was thinking how I kept seeing Mokuba paired with Rebecca and this idea just came to me.

Summary- Takes place a few years after the series. Mokuba is 15. There's a new girl at Mokuba's school, and her name is Rebecca Hawkins. He's instantly infatuated and goes seeking advice on how to talk to girls and admit to one that he likes her. Pairings, Seto+Serenity, Yami+Tea, Joey+Mai Rebbeca+Yugi

BTW, this fic is purely humor, so if if it seems like I'm making fun of character or making them OOC, it's all for the sake of humor.

Disclaimer- I don't Own Yugioh

Girl Trouble

" Class we have a vistor today." Siad Mokuba's teacher. " Her name is Rebecca Hawkins, she will be watching our class for a while." Mokuba was working on the laptop his brother gave him. He was 15 years old and had become a bishonen, everywhere he went girls mobed him but he ignored them all. He was distracted from his work by a sweet voice.

" Hello My name is Rebecca Hawkins." She said and bowed. Mokuba started blushing.

' She's beautiful.' He thought.

Kabia Mansion

" Nii-sama, how did you and Serenity get together?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba smirked.

" Is my little brother having girl trouble?" He asked.

" No! I was just curios how someone as nice Serenity could put up with you."

" A Man's got to be in control. If the Woman thinks she's in control she'll walk all over you."

" Is that how you're realtionship with Serenity is?" Asked Mokuba.

" Of course."

" KAIBA!" Shouted an angry voice. Kaiba's eyes widened.

' That sounded like Serenity, she only calls him Kaiba when she's pissed at him.' Thought Mokuba. The door opened and the brothers could see the trampled bodyguards lying just outside the door. Apparently they had gotten in her way. What was the saying ' Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.' Serenity angerily stomped over to Kaiba and Mokuba wisely stepped aside to the other side of the room.

" YOU STOOD ME UP!" One could actually see the fire in her eyes.

" Koishi,... something came up at KaibaCorp...I was looking forward to our date! Really!" Kaiba said in what Mokuba thought was a frightened voice. He mentally kicked himself.Just becuase he was scared to wetting himself at the sight of an enraged Serenity didn't mean his Ni-sama was. His ni-sama wasn't afarid of anything,

" You went to your company instead of our date!"

" It was really important." Said Kaiba trying to defend himself. Serenity's anger disappeared and was replaced by saddness.Tears replaced the fire in her eyes.

" Your company(sniff) is more important to you(sniff) then me?" She asked in a quivering voice that made Kabia's heart, yes he has one, ache.

" Koishi please don't cry." He pleaded. Serenity turned her back to him as the tears fell. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her wasit from behind and Serenity stiffened.

" I'm really sorry koishi, please forgive me." He whispered in her ear. Then began to nuzzle her neck. " Please, I'll make it up to you." He continued whispering. Eventually she turned around and kissed him.

" Alright Seto-kun, I'll give you another chance." She said. Then with Serenity taking hold of his arm they walked out.

" Way to be in control Seto." Mokuba muttered. Kaiba pretended he didn't hear him.

Mokuba went to the shopping mall to get a bite ot eat when he saw a blonded haired couple. One was female and the one in the lead, while the second blonde was male but hidden behind a wall of bags.

" Ok we'll take a break." said the female blonde.

' I think that's Mai Valentine.' Thoight Mokuba. ' That means the other is one is Joey."

" Finally! I feel like ma arms are gonna fall off."

" I'm going to get us something to eat, you stay right here and be a good little doggy." Mai nuzzled Joey's nose and Mokuba could of swore he saw something on Joey's posterier wag happily.

" Hey Joey!" Mokuba called.

" You're money bags' brother aren't ya?" Joey asked.

" Yeah, how long have you been carrying bags for Mai?" Asked Mokuba.

" Not that long, Since 11:00 AM." Said Joey.

" But Joey, it's 5:00PM."

" Already? The day sure went by fast."

" Why do you put up with this?" Mokuba asked.

" Cause If I do this fer her, she'll do somedthing fer me later." He grew a smile and then his nose started bleeding.

' Ewwww.' Mokuba thought.

He started walking through the park, still not having his girl problem solved, when he saw another couple. This one he regonized instantly. Yami came over to KaibaLand almost every other day on a challenge from Kaiba, Yami usually won. A brunette was leaning against his shoulder, apparently asleep while Yami had an arm around her waist.

' Maybe they can help.' Mokuba thought.

" What do you need help with Mokuba?" Yami asked without turning around.

" Did you read my mind?"

" I didn't have too, you were thinking really loud."

" Do you and Tea ever fight?" Yami laughed softly.

" Of course, every couple fights sometimes. You just have to work it out."

" How did you tell Tea about that you liked her?"

" Yugi continued pestering me about it, I can't hide anything from him, and even set me up with her a few times like right before the Battle City Tournament. Eventually I told her."

" Were you scared?"

" Even more then the Leviathan, I didn't know what I'd do if she rejected me."

"Yami..." Tea said softly and woke up.

" I hope we didn't wake you up." Said Yami. Tea shook her head and gave Yami a peck on the lips.

" Just tell her how you feel" Said Yami.

The next day after school

Mokuba ran up to Rebecca as she was leaving.

" Rebecca, um there's something I want to tell you."

" Yes?"

" I uh, I like you and I was wondering if..." Rebecca cut him off.

" I'm sorry Mokuba, but I'm already with someone."

" Who!"

" Koishi! Are you ready to go?" Callled Yugi

" Coming Yugi-darling." Rebecca called back.

" Mokuba I hope we can still be friends." She said,

" yeah, sure." Mokuba muttered. Rebecca ran off to Yugi, took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Mokuba dropped his head and dragged his feet as he walked away. Duke saw him mopping.

" Girl Trouble/" He asked. Mokuba nodded.

" I was pretty despressed too when Serenity started going out with Kaiba. But the best thing to get over heart break is to know there's always another girl." He said. Just then a girl with brown hair and blue eyes approached Mokuba.

" You're Muriko right?" Mokuba asked. Muriko nodded earnstly.

" From art class. I was wondering, do you want to get a bite to eat?" she asked with a slight blush. Mokuba smiled.

" Sure." Duke gave him a look that said " Told ya so."

What do you think? Should I keep it or delete it? RR


End file.
